Hujan
by soo-iceu
Summary: Hujan deras membuat Hansol mengingat masa lalunya bersama mantan kekasihnya. Topp Dogg HanJoo/ByungSol bc hansol!uke here. RnR?


―εϊз―

Hujan

by soo-iceu aka suyanq

.

.

Cast: Kim Byungjoo, Kim Hansol, Yoo Sangdo, Park Sehyuk & Park Luna (Cameo)

Main Pairing: HanJoo, tapi karena seme!bjoo, jadi pairnya ByungSol (soalnya kalo ditulis bsol dibaca kayak bisul,kbye)

Warning! AU!School life, bxb, typo(s), bahasa baku featuring non-baku, judul & genre gak nyambung sama isi.

Lenght: one-shoot (bisa ada sekuel atau chapter duanya kalo ide liar suyanq berkembang biak menjadi kecebong yang berenang-renang[?])

.

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

ㅡεϊзㅡ

Hujan.

Hal yang paling disukai Hansol. Namun paling dibenci juga olehnya.

Ia menyukai bau tanah yang selalu keluar saat hujan. Tapi ia tidak suka saat genangan air itu mengenai celana seragam sekolahnya. Apalagi celana putih.

Saat ini, Hansol memandangi hujan dari jendela kelasnya. Tugas yang diberikan Yo seonsaengnim sudah selesai. Lagipula, Yo seonsaengnim juga sedang memandangi hujan dari koridor depan.

Kelas sangat sepi hari ini. Entah karena para bocahnya sedang pada sakit atau bagaimana saking randomnya hujan bulan ini. Terlihat sih, bagaimana teman sekelas Hansol yang biasanya paling berisik sekarang duduk diam dengan jaket tebal membalut tubuhnya.

"Hansol, kau sudah selesai?" Panggil Sangdo. Hansol mengangguk ke teman sebangkunya itu.

"Ingat Byungjoo lagi ya?"

Hansol terdiam. Kenapa sih Sangdo suka banget mengingatkannya pada kenangan menyedihkan itu?

"Iya." Ujar Hansol setelah menghela nafasnya ringan. Ia menopang dagunya dan memejamkan matanya. Tapi pada dasarnya rindu ya, dibenak dan dipikiran Hansol hanya ada Byungjoo.

Objek suka-sukaan pertamanya.

Seseorang yang menjadi kekasih pertamanya.

Dan sekarang jadi mantan kekasihnya.

_Dasar Sangdo, menyebalkan_. Batin Hansol.

Yo seonsaengnim masuk dengan senyum khasnya. "Sudah selesai semua?"

"Sudah." Ujar Hansol dan Sangdo lemas. Sedangkan yang lainnya tidak menjawab. Mereka merasa pusing dan letih sekali. Hujan itu menyebalkan menurut mereka.

"Sepertinya semua anak kelas ini punya daya tahan tubuh yang kurang baik. Ya sudah, Hansol, Sangdo, kumpulkan semua buku-buku tugas mereka, mengingat hanya kalian yang tidak sesakit yang lain."

"Hansol sakit saem, sakit hati." Ujar Sangdo yang dihadiahi pukulan dari Hansol serta tawa kecil dan lemah dari teman-teman sekelasㅡmaklum lagi pada tidak fit.

"Kau menyebalkan ah!" Gerutu Hansol sambil mengumpulkan buku-buku teman-temannya. Sangdo terkekeh.

"Hiburan semata. Kasihan mereka tidak punya semangat hidup sama sekali."

"Dan menjadikanku sebagai kelinci percobaan leluconmu? Lucu sekali."

Yo seonsaengnim tersenyum melihat sepasang sahabat yang sangat lucu dan akrab itu.

ㅡεϊзㅡ

"Byungjoo lagi, Byungjoo lagi. Gak bosen?" Sangdo menepuk pundak Hansol yang sedang berdiam diri di atap sekolah, memandang satu objek dibawah yang sedang bermain futsal bersama kawanannya. Byungjoo.

Sangdo menyodorkan kentang goreng yang ia beli pada Hansol. Hansol tentu saja dengan sangat senang hati menerima kentang goreng itu, hanya saja ia tidak berbicara sama sekali dan masih fokus pada objek suka-sukaan pertamanya itu.

"Aku... Nggak bosen. Biasa aja. Dia ganteng ini." Kata Hansol, menelan kentang goreng itu. Disusul dengan kola milik Sangdo yang mengalir ditenggorokannya.

"Ganteng darimana? Dia sama-sama cantik dan manis. Sama sepertimu."

"Heh. Enak saja. Daripada kau, pacaran sama bocah sangar. Dan kau tega-teganya membuat bocah sangar macam Sehyuk menjadi bottom-mu." Protes Hansol, sambil mengunyah kentang goreng Sangdo. "Asal kau tahu saja, kau lebih manis dibanding Sehyuk." Lanjut Hansol, dibalas dengan jitakkan lembut Sangdo dan kekehan khasnya.

"Hansol, Byungjoo_ is staring at you now._"

Hansol tersedak kentang goreng yang dikunyahnya dan cepat-cepat meminum kola milik Sangdo. Sangdo, yang sabar ya punya sahabat gak modal kayak Hansol.

"Jangan bercanda ah."

"Ih serius. Ngapain aku bohong. Gak ada gunanya." Kata Sangdo. Hansol melirik Sangdo yang tersenyum kearah bawah.

"Kau melempar senyum dengannya, yah?"

Sangdo mengangguk. "Iya. Disebelahnya ada Sehyuk."

"Aku pergi. Makasih kentang goreng dan kola-nya."

Hansol beranjak dan langsung turun ke gedung sekolah, meninggalkan Sangdo yang terkekeh dan masih sibuk _flirting_ dengan saling kedip-kedip mata bersama Sehyuk.

Hansol berjalan menuju toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya. Setiap Sangdo mengatakan kata Byungjoo, pikirannya selalu jadi kacau balau.

Apalagi sekarang musim hujan, ia selalu jadi ingat dimana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Byungjoo. Ia sangat mengutuk tubuhnya yang tidak tahan dingin. Waktu itu, pertama kali semua anak seangkatannya menginjakan bangku sekolah menengah atas. Semuanya asing. Dan saat pulang sekolah, hujan deras mengguyur kota tempat tinggal Hansol. Hansol memang bukan anak yang dijemput oleh orang tuanya, jadi ia hanya menunggu dikoridor depan sambil sesekali menggosok lengannya. Dinginnya sangat menusuk.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah jaket tersampir di bahunya. Hansol tentu saja terkejut, ia mendapati seorang murid lelaki yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya tengah berdiri disebelahnya.

"Jaket ini punyamu?" Ucap Hansol, masih biasa aja.

Murid disebelahnya mengangguk lalu menoleh kearah Hansol sambil tersenyum. "Iya. Pakailah. Kau terlihat sangat kedinginan. Dan lagi, bibirmu pucat tuh."

Hansol membalas senyum milik murid bersurai ungu itu. "Terima kasih. Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa? Kau hanya pakai sweater."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak terlalu kedinginan. Lagipula aku sudah biasa ada dihawa dingin seperti ini."

"Uhm, terima kasih lagi ya."

Lelaki berambut ungu itu mengangguk lagi. "Sama-sama. Omong-omong, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Kim Byungjoo. Dari kelas X-2."

"Kupikir kau kakak kelasku. Namaku Hansol, X-1. Salam kenal, Byungjoo."

"Salam kenal juga."

Hening. Hanya suara gemercik hujan yang sudah agak reda mengiringi keheningan antara keduanya. Hansol dan Byungjoo sama-sama terdiam.

Tin! Tin!

Hansol maupun Byungjoo menoleh kearah sumber suara. Sebuah mobil putih terparkir didepan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Itu jemputanmu?" Tanya Hansol. Byungjoo mengangguk. "Iya. Dimana jemputanmu?"

"Oh, aku tidak dijemput. Aku pulang sendiri."

"Sungguh? Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Hansol menggeleng pasti. "Tidak, terima kasih. Lagipula hujan sudah hampir berhenti."

Byungjoo mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Hati-hati ya pulangnya. Sampai jumpa besok~"

"Ne, hati-hati Byungjoo~"

Byungjoo tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Hansol. Hansol hanya membalas tersenyum, tapi tidak melambaikan tangan, karena ia sibuk menghangatkan dirinya dibalik jaket yang diberikan Byungjoo.

Hansol memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum manis. Kenangan yang manis yang tidak bisa dilupakan oleh Hansol.

By the way, jaket hari ituㅡjaket hitam dengan bordir 'Byungjoo' di bagian dada kanan serta nomor 15 pada bagian punggungnyaㅡmasih ada diantara tumpukan baju didalam lemarinya. Byungjoo memberikannya pada Hansol saat Hansol ingin mengembalikannya. Huh, ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan memakai jaket itu untuk tidur siang nanti.

Hansol menghela nafas, ia lalu membasuh wajahnya untuk yang kedua kali sebelum bel berakhirnya istirahat plus pelajaran terakhir berbunyi. Langsung saja ia kembali ke kelas sebelum guru yang mengajar masuk dan memberikannya hukuman.

ㅡεϊзㅡ

"Sial kenapa hujan lagi." Gumam Hansol pada Sangdo yang berjalan disebelahnya. Sangdo mengangkat bahunya. "Sudah takdir Tuhan, idiot. By the way, aku tidak langsung pulang hari ini. Aku ada janji dengan Sehyuk juga adiknya."

"Astaga. Kau itu sebenarnya nge gebet Sehyuk atau Luna Park sih?"

Sangdo terkekeh. "Tentu saja Sehyuk. Ku ajak Luna agar adik Sehyuk itu tidak curiga pada kami berdua."

Hansol mencibir. "Kalian terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri dengan anak perempuan satu-satunya."

Dan Sangdo dengan senang hati memberikan pukulan pada bibir kissable milik Hansol itu. "Enak saja. Kau pikir Sehyuk bisa melahirkan?!"

Hansol malah tertawa. "Ya sudah, pergi sana. Tuh Sehyuk dan Luna sudah ada di depan gerbang. Good luck kencannya."

"Sip makasih. Bye Hansol. Sukses juga balikannya"

"HEH!"

Sangdo tertawa keras meninggalkan Hansol yang memberhentikan langkahnya setelah mendengus kesal. Baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya lagi, matanya menangkap sosok Byungjoo kedua temannya yang baru saja masuk gerbangㅡsepertinya habis dari minimarket depan sekolah. Hansol dengan cepat memutar langkahnya menuju kantin. Lagipula, ia juga merasa agak haus.

ㅡεϊзㅡ

Hansol menggerutu pelan. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit ia berada didalam kantin, ditemani gelas susu cokelat hangat yang sudah kosong sejak lima belas menit lalu. Hujan tidak berpihak padanya, makanya air itu masih terus mengguyur kota tempat ia tinggal. Jujur saja, ia mulai kedinginan. Ia ingin pulang sekarang juga. Membayangkan ia didalam gulungan selimut hangat saja sudah membuatnya mengantuk.

"Hansol?"

Tubuh Hansol seketika meremang dan memanas(meskipun dinginnya hujan masih menusuk tulangnya) saat mendengar suara yang tak lagi asing ditelinganya. Dengan takut-takut, Hansol menoleh ke arah kanannya.

Deg!

Benar saja, seorang yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui pikirannya berdiri disana, Kim Byungjoo, dengan segelas americano hangat ditangannya juga sweater biru muda yang hanya terikat di lehernya.

Tidak ingin di cap tidak menghargai orang lain, Hansol mulai terdasar akan terkejutannya. "Oh, hai."

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Hansol mengangguk, seolah tidak peduli. "Tentu." Padahal, jantungnya sudah seperti ingin berpindah dari tempatnya. Hansol berdiri, bersiap untuk melangkahkan kakinya, namun tiba-tiba, Byungjoo memegang tangannya. "Mau kemana?"

"Beli minum lagi." Ujar Hansol (berusaha) datar. Padahal sebenarnya, ia sudah hampir pingsan karena tangannya dipegang, bahkan digenggam oleh Byungjoo untuk pertama kalinya setelah berbulan-bulan lalu. Byungjoo menarik Hansol untuk duduk kembali. "Kau mau apa? Biar aku belikan."

Hansol menarik tangannya, sekedar memberi kode Byungjoo agar lelaki yang sekarang rambutnya berwarna pirang itu melepas pegangan tangannya. Tapi, Byungjoo malah mempererat genggamannya, membuat Hansol menghela nafas sepelan mungkin. Give up. "Seperti biasanya."

"Susu cokelat hangat? Atau _vanillalatte_?"

"Pilihan pertama." Ujar Hansol. Byungjoo melepas pegangannya dan beranjak menuju kedai penjual minuman langganan keduanya dan tentu saja seluruh murid disekolah ini. Hansol menghambuskan nafasnya lega. Ia menatap punggung tangannya yang digenggam lama oleh Byungjoo. Rasanya, tetap sama. Hangat dan memberi getaran nyaman di dadanya.

Tak sampai lima menit, Byungjoo sudah kembali dengan segelas susu cokelat hangat di tangannya. "Ini."

"Terimakasih, Byungjoo."

"Sama-sama."

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Byungjoo. Hansol menyeruput susu cokelat hangatnya menggunakan sendok yang ada. "Hm, sedikit."

"Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?"

"Hm, yea." Hansol bergumam sambil terus fokus pada susu cokelatnya, agar tidak gugup berbicara dengan Byungjoo. Sungguh memalukan jika kegugupannya diketahui oleh Byungjoo.

Deg!

Hansol hampir saja tersedak saat Byungjoo meletakan sweater yang tadi terikat dilehernya. Yang membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat adalah, Byungjoo yang merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Hansol dan memeluk Hansol dari samping.

"B-byungjoo.."

"Sst. Biarlah. Aku kedinginan."

Hansol benar-benar blank saat ini.

Hening. Dèja vú. Hanya bedanya, latarnya kali ini, mereka ada dikantin, bukan koridor depan.

"Sudah lama ya, kita tidak berduaan seperti ini?"

"Eh?"

Byungjoo meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kecil Hansol. "Aku merindukan masa-masa waktu kita seperti ini."

"B-byungjoo?" Hansol mulai menggeliat tak nyaman saat Byungjoo mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Hansol. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Sejujurnya, ia juga merindukan masa-masa dirinya bersama Byungjoo.

"Aku rindu wangi manis vanilla yang keluar dari tubuhmu, juga wangi yang tak kalah manis dari rambutmu."

Tubuh Hansol benar-benar meremang saat ini setelah nafas Byungjoo menerpa leher belakangnya.

"Hansol."

"N-nde?"

"Jadilah kekasihku lagi."

Hansol benar-benar memutar otaknya sekuat yang ia bisa. Tapi ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Byungjoo. Tapi ucapan Byungjoo sangat bisa dicerna oleh hatinya.

Byungjoo melepas pelukannya dan mengeratkan sweater biru itu ke tubuh Hansol.

"Maaf aku terlalu lancang. Abaikan saja ucapanku tadi. Tapi sungguh, aku masih mencintaimu."

Hansol menerjapkan matanya. Sungguh, ia seperti orang idiot saat ini.

"Hah, aku memang tidak romantis sekali ya? Tsk."

Hansol masih belum menjawab, Byungjoo menghela nafasnya, menganggap kekosongan otak Hansol adalah bentuk Hansol menolaknya. "Hujan sudah berhenti. Ayo kita pulang."

Hansol mengangguk kecil. "Ne."

Setelah itu, keduanya tidak ada percakapan sama sekali. Bahkan Hansol langsung pulang tanpa sekedar basa-basi, ucapan sampai jumpa dan hati-hati, misalnya?

ㅡεϊзㅡ

Sesampainya di rumah, Hansol langsung meraih ponselnya dan membuka kontak whats-app Byungjoo yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat, bahkan masih dengan nama kontak yang sama. Ia langsung mengetikan pesan disana.

**Hansol, 14:51**

_Byungjoo?_

**Prince Byungjoo, 14:51**

_Ya?_

Jangan ejek Hansol karena menyimpan nomor Byungjoo dengan nama itu. Bahkan Hansol yakin kalau kontaknya diponsel Byungjoo adalah _sweetie princess kim hansol._

Abaikan tentang nama kontak.

**Hansol, 14:51**

_Ucapanmu yang tadi disekolah itu..._

Oh iya, by the way, Hansol sudah ngeh 85% akan ucapan Byungjoo yang terkesan ngelantur tadiㅡpadahal sadar.

**Prince Byungjoo, 14:51**

_ㅋㅋㅋ __kubilang kan lupakan saja, hansol_

**Hansol, 14:51**

_Tidak, tadi itu aku ngeblank sekali. Jadi tidak mengerti apa-apa. Tapi sekarang aku sudah mengerti kok._

Hansol mengernyit sendiri. Lama-lama ia risih dengan nama Prince Byungjoo yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Karena itu, ia menyentuh ikon pensil, yaitu edit profile, dan menghapus kata Prince darisitu.

**Byungjoo, 14:52**

_Hahaha, lupakan saja, Hansol. Kau tahu, membicarakan ini membuatku nervous._

**Hansol, 14:52**

_Lebay deh. Cuma begini doang._

**Byungjoo, 14:52**

_Ini menyangkut hatiku, Hansol. Tidak ada kata begini-doang untuk masalah ini._

Hansol terkekeh kecil membaca pesan Byungjoo. Itu berarti, Byungjoo benar-benar masih menyukainya.

**Hansol, 14:52**

_Aku juga masih sayang padamu_

**Byungjoo, 14:52**

_..._

**Hansol, 14:52**

_Apaan sih, titik-titik doang. Ew_

**Byungjoo, 14:53**

_Kau tidak tahu reaksiku kan. _

**Hansol, 14:53**

_ㅎㅎㅎ__kuyakin kau menahan teriakanmu._

**Byungjoo, 14:53**

_Bahkan aku menahan nyawaku agar tidak melayang_

**Hansol, 14:53 **

_Lebay dasar_

**Byungjoo, 14:53**

_Hahaha, jadi, apa jawabanmu?_

**Hansol, 14:53**

_Tadikan sudah kujawab. Kau ingin membuatku malu ya?!_

**Byungjoo, 14:54 **

_Bukan begitu hehe. Jadi, kita balikan?_

**Hansol, 14:54**

_Iya, mungkin?_

**Byungjoo, 14:54**

_Oh ayolah aku gemas ingin mengganti foto profil ku dengan foto kita berdua._

**Hansol, 14:54**

_Hahaha iya kita pacaran lagi._

**Byungjoo, 14:54**

_Oh makasih Ya Tuhan terimakasih banyak kau telah mengabulkan doaku._

**Hansol, 14:55**

_**voice note (0:02)**_

_KIM BYUNGJOO LEBAY, SARANGHAEYO_

ㅡendㅡ

Sengaja gantung, soalnya udah ngantuk pas ngetik , dan lagipula ada 2 ff lagi yang harus cepat2 diselesaikan kbyeeeeee~ jgn lupa reviewww love

Btw, tumben ya suyanq bikin hansol!uke wkwkwk yaudahlah, ada satu foto dimana hansol lebih cantik daripada bjoo whohohoh dari situ deh dapet ide ff ini wkz. Tapi tenang, dokumen hansol!seme jauh lebih banyak daripada ini lol

xoxo,

soo-iceu。


End file.
